


Various Storms & Saints | 风暴与圣徒

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn to Come Later (Maybe?), Sharing a Bed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在发现邪能之后、遭遇兽人之前，由于一场风暴席卷了暴风城，卡德加和洛萨被困在一所营地无法成行。他们在一家貌似空荡荡的旅店里过夜。洛萨对自己予人安慰（还有一点儿喜爱）的表现感到满意，而这教卡德加困惑极了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Storms & Saints | 风暴与圣徒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Various Storms & Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186595) by [amongthieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves). 



> 原文标题应该来自于一首歌：[Florence and the Machine - Various Storms & Saints](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=32341432)  
> 期末季打鸡血翻的。整一学期没翻文，复健一下仍然低迷，质量不高，看着玩玩算了。  
> 译者只看过魔兽电影和一点点官小，游戏还没开始打，所以术语如果有错误欢迎提出，一定改正。  
> 如有发现误译、漏译、错别字等等也请告诉我，多谢。

天色将晚，尽管他们应该骑着狮鹫回到暴风城，浓云霭霭的夜空却难以看透。一场暴风雨正越过群山，卡德加叹了口气，随手从袍子上拔下一根羽毛。

“我看你以前没骑狮鹫飞行过吧？”洛萨从帐篷里走出来，咧嘴笑着伸了伸懒腰。他进去待了仿佛有好几小时，而实际上一定只有几分钟而已。意识到邪能正在艾泽拉斯蔓延，卡德加胸中发闷。他想到它能造成多大的破坏，将有多少鲜血浸透泥土，接着他发现自己在盯着洛萨。

“有魔法带你四处移动就不需要骑。”他转身背对那个男人，又再次看了看黑漆漆的山脉。“这……很不一样。”

“我们落地时你看着脸有些绿。让我想到了鱼人。”洛萨暗笑，仍然打趣似的咧着嘴。

“真好。我就爱听这话。”卡德加翻了翻眼睛，然后重重吸气，觉得疲惫感开始渗入骨髓——这一天可真漫长。“我们今天晚上有地方住吗？”

“旅店。他们说能给我们两个房间。”

“好极了。明天早晨再见，那时风暴就过去了。但愿吧。”卡德加开始朝营地之外的小镇走去，离开愚鲁士兵的喧哗和洛萨微弱的、“扑哧”一响的笑声。

旅店不大，温馨舒适，老板听卡德加报上姓名就给了他一把钥匙，告诉他左转走到底。他从两个快活碰杯的矮人身旁经过，忍俊不禁地打开门，又在身后轻轻合上。

他们无法看见敌人，不过对方留下了明显的痕迹，那是一种不属于这个世界的魔法。卡德加曾在肯瑞托读到过、了解过，但他之前相信它已消失多年。他后脖颈有一种刺痛感，弄得他没脱袍子就爬上床，战栗不已。大风拍打着旅店侧墙，令整栋建筑摇摇晃晃。过了一会儿，他终究还是找到法子睡了过去。

\--

卡德加被金属划过地板的声音吵醒，他一骨碌爬起来，一道咒语已经脱口而出，点亮了桌上的油灯。他看见洛萨目瞪口呆的表情，止住了第二道咒语。

“你干什么呢？”卡德加坐起身子揉了揉眼睛，又看着洛萨把剑从木地板上捡起来，放在角落里的小桌上。

“出了点差错，我的房间被开给一个矮人了。他正在……办些事情，没法做别的安排。其他房间都住满了。”卡德加记起那两个喝酒的矮人，忍不住笑出了声。洛萨朝着床走来，卡德加冲他挑起眉毛。

“而你以为大半夜偷偷溜进我的房间是个好主意？你这些年没和多少法师交过朋友吧？”这回轮到卡德加扑哧一笑了，自从他们见过麦迪文他的紧张感就越积越深，这时倒排解了一些。

“你的门没锁。我想着我会安安静静的呢。”

“你做得可真不错。”

“挪一挪。”洛萨粗声粗气地说，一边脱掉胸甲，把它挂在一张椅子的靠背上。卡德加大声哼了哼，挪了位置，给男人腾出了勉强够睡的空间。这是单人间，他们俩都会觉得挤的。

“我应该教你骑狮鹫。哪天说不定能派上大用场。”

“你再说一遍？”

“掌握技能总没坏处嘛。”洛萨耸了耸肩，又动了动，好躺得多少舒服些。卡德加贴到了床沿，愈发颓唐。“你能把灯熄了么？”

“不能。”

“你的意思是我得再起来一趟？”

“说不定你的狮鹫能替你照管呢，如果它有那么好用。”

卡德加翻过身背对他，对着墙壁凝视片刻，思绪飘转，然后闭上眼睛。入睡之前，他听到洛萨嘟囔几声，床上的重量移开，接着灯灭了。

\--

早晨，卡德加醒来时脸挨着洛萨的胸膛，战士的手臂揽在他腰间。他羞红了耳朵，轻轻滑了出来，眼看着洛萨咕哝几句之后翻身仰躺，被子给向下推到了髋部。他胸中突然一震，隐隐作痛，随后他轻手轻脚地出门，去了旅店的正堂——空空荡荡，太阳也还不曾升起。朝窗外瞥了一眼，他看出风暴已经过去，夜空晴明，随时可以骑行。

他怅怅然叹了口气，在一张酒吧凳上坐下，继续望向窗外，注视着安宁的小镇。不多久，他身后有脚步声越来越近，卡德加还没回头就知道那是谁了。

“睡不着吗？”洛萨声音疲倦，而卡德加一看到他的样子，心就化了。头发蓬乱，逍遥自在（卡德加还从没见过指挥官这么开心呢），衣服也没穿整齐。

“太挤了。”卡德加露出微笑，重新望向窗外。洛萨用手轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，随之坐在了他对面的椅子上，顺着他的目光看去。

“我在战场上有过更糟糕的睡眠条件。”

“我只能想象了。几个你这样的壮汉同住一顶帐篷？”卡德加低声笑了起来，歪头用手撑住下巴。“我想听听故事。”洛萨的目光掠过卡德加，他坐直了点儿，结结巴巴地说：“不是那种——我的意思就只是——你知道的。”

“我觉得我不知道。”

“只是……故事。就像——”

“那些男人不是那样的。他们有妻室，至少大部分都有。”卡德加感觉自己在座位上缩了一下，双眼不愿与洛萨相视，努力在正批评着他的男人之外找到慰藉。错误的玩笑，错误的时间。

“那你呢？你有——”

“我没有。不再有了。”

“啊。我……很抱歉。”他放轻声音，尴尬地揉着自己的脖子。只有沉默横亘在他们之间，月光银白，倾泻在他们桌上。“我们可以现在去暴风城，你愿意吗？风暴已经过去了。”赶快换个话题，他们就会没事了。到了城里，他们见过莱恩国王就可以分道扬镳。

“不了。最好让狮鹫睡满一夜。你可不会想叫醒一头狮鹫，孩子。”

“好吧。唔，那我就试试再多睡会儿吧。明天只会更漫长。”他说的话带着一种沉重感，站起来转身朝房间走去时也步履沉重。他的眼睛已经适应黑暗，不用点油灯，于是就脱去斗篷，丢在了床底架上。他爬上床垫，裹好毯子，焦虑感渐渐消失了，他想永远待在这里。想要忘却这场战争，想要独自一人，逃离肯瑞托后他就应该这样。

可是，该死，要是他没有发现兵营里的那种魔法……会发生什么事？

他思绪飞转，在本要不幸降临于艾泽拉斯的各种可能性间无法取舍，没听见洛萨进了屋子，直到床垫被洛萨的体重压下去了才发现他。这一次，他没有念任何咒语，没有恐慌——但他装睡的时候心里仍然那么跳了一下。

“你装得太不像了。”

卡德加保持沉默，希望洛萨会放弃取笑他的努力。那不会奏效的。

一只手落在他腰上，轻轻松松地将他翻了过来，卡德加猛地睁开眼睛，他正面对面地瞧着洛萨，呼吸都堵在了喉咙里。

“你很不擅长说谎，孩子。”那只手还依然在他腰上，拇指揉着小圈子，卡德加纳闷自己这是掉到了哪门子的平行世界，接着洛萨轻轻笑了，声音又深又低沉，他把小法师紧紧抱在胸前，用下巴抵住了。“你会捱过去的。我看到你遥望暴风城的样子了。带着恐惧。”

卡德加继续沉默，时刻准备用虚假的勇气作出回应，却一声都没吭。再对洛萨说谎并没有意义——这个男人可能全都听明白了。和他离得那么近有些让人安心，而洛萨兴许知道这回事。混蛋。

他睡着以后，没那么害怕了，也多了些安全感；他没有感觉到那一记印在他头顶的轻吻。洛萨的声音比耳语还要轻，几乎连自己都听不见了。“我们会捱过去的。我真他妈希望如此。”


End file.
